Sugar
by aiTaiOrihara
Summary: Shizaya, slightly AU, established relationship, high school, pure fluff and sugar. Careful not to get cavities; Shizuo and Izaya and their special spot in the hallway. They always meet there- but why isn't Izaya there today?


Every couple has something special. A phrase, a song, a place... For Shizuo and Izaya, it was that corner. The little space in the wall between the end of the lockers and the edge of the wall that turns into the stairs. It was peaceful, it was quiet, and just for them. They would always meet, when Shizuo was going from his morning class, history, to English, right up those stairs. And Izaya would hop down those stairs, leaving his psychology class and be on his way to art. The raven would get there first, everyday, and just wait for his beloved Shizu-chan to appear.

They would start by saying their daily greetings, and Izaya would smile, a beautiful, genuine smile, with pink slightly dusted over his cheeks. That was when the blonde would lean down, and close the gap between their lips. At first I'd be sweet, a hasty exchange between the two lovers. Their eyes would stay closed, and the blonde would return his lips to Izaya's again, turning his head at a sightly different angle, and again, only quicker, and again only slower. They would attach and separate themselves, the slight smacking of lips echoing in their silent corner, even if the hallway was noisy. Everyday people would pass by, some would look away, some would giggle, some just silently enjoying the show.

But the two didn't care. They were too busy with each other, engulfed in each other, addicted to each other.

Shizuo would sometimes bring his hand to Izaya's cheek, rubbing his thumb across the corner of the raven's busy lips, which would serve as a cue to open his mouth. Immediately, the blonde's tongue would invade his mouth, frequently brushing against Izaya's. It wasn't a battle for dominance, the wet organs wouldn't be wrestling- instead, it was a dance, a graceful, pleasurable dance within their mouths.

The minute bell would ring, and with another echoing smack of the lips, they would separate, panting and flushed.

Izaya would smile cutely and Shizuo would kiss his forehead, a quick "See you later," and would head up the stairs as Izaya walked down the hall. They both thought about 'later', and that it meant nothing more, nothing less than them at one of their houses, cuddled on the couch watching movies or playing video games and eating sweets that reminded one of the other.

That was how everyday would go, and neither ever tired of it. Sometimes they'd go out on a date, to Sunshine City and then the sixty-floor building, the Sunshine 60. They'd eat and talk and laugh, Shizuo would kiss the raven right out in public, and only Izaya would flush and feel the prick of self-consciousness, yet he never declined Shizuo's loving gestures. Ever.

They would always hold hands on the way to school, swinging the linked appendages back and forth, talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

Which was exactly why today was so weird. Izaya kept walking ahead of Shizuo, pretending to be interested in a flower or some kids playing with cardboard boxes, yet it was obvious to the blonde he was purposely avoiding him. Or he was just rushed to get to school. That was what Shizuo told himself when Izaya simply waved and ran to class, avoiding the usual kiss. "He's just rushed. He loves psychology, probably just excited for an experiment or something." The blonde said to himself, hoping it to be true as he began walking to his own morning class.

Finally first hour ended, and Shizuo, as always took as little time as possible getting to their spot without knocking over everyone in the hall, or pushing people down the stairs.

However, just as that little, unconscious; that little sad boy in the back of Shizuo's mind had almost expected...

Izaya wasn't there.

Hesitantly looking around – a step to the left, then to the right – Shizuo leaned against Izaya's spot, alone, watching people walk by. He watched as some walking by and tried to act like they weren't looking at him, and some obviously snickered and laughed.

Where was Izaya...?

Was something else more important? Someone else? Did something bad happen...? Or did he do something wrong?

Pulling out his bright yellow phone, the corners of his mouth lifted slightly into a smile, seeing the cute little white cat phone charm that he and Izaya both had on their phones. That smile quickly faded, seeing no texts from Izaya. Normally, if anything happened, the raven would text him right away.

But... nothing. Shizuo stared down at the phone, hoping maybe a text would appear, something to tell him-

"Shizu-chan!" The blonde's head shot up to see the small raven, his baby boy looking up at him with a wide smile. "Sorry Shizu-chan! I'm so silly, I-" Izaya was cut off when the blonde embraced him in a tight hug, quietly holding him close, and ran his fingers through the dark, silky hair.

"Sh-Shizu...?"

"Sorry... hey, where you been?" Shizuo apologized, letting the raven go.

"I was about to tell you! You see, I wanted to give you something, but not this morning, so I had to hide it, then when I left first hour I forgot it and had to go back! I'm silly, ehehe!" He giggled.

"Oh... eheh... Well, what is it?" Shizuo laughed at himself, feeling intense relief wash over him.

"Ah, right!" Izaya squeaked, reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a small, plastic container. Opening it, Shizuo could immediately smell the delicious scent of baking... and chocolate.

"Cookies! I made them this morning for you!" The raven bounced happily.

Shizuo felt his face turn hot, and slightly looked away, blushing deeply as he took the container.

"Th-thanks, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to! Try one!" God, he was so cute when he was excited.

"A-ah, okay..." Without hesitation, he popped one into his mouth and immediately melted. It was just as sweet as he liked it, and soft too. He couldn't help but pop in another, savoring it and the assortment of tastes that attacked his taste buds. It was almost as enjoyable as feeling Izaya's saccharine tongue intertwine with his when they–

"Well...?"

"Wow... are you good at everything?"

"A-ah? No! Ah, but, I guess you like them!" Izaya grinned, blushing himself.

"Wanna try yourself?"

"Oh, no, they're yours-" but Izaya was cut off, as once again, Shizuo caught his lips with his own. The blonde ravished his boyfriend's mouth, forcing the sugary sweet tastes into it. After the smaller boy started moaning lightly, Shizuo pulled away and wiped the corner of his mouth. Izaya was left with his mouth half open, panting for much needed air and as red as a cherry.

"..."

"Ah, pretty good..."


End file.
